


Talk Dirty to Me

by tarialdarion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Polygot Danny, There's no explicit smut so I feel like I should be rewarded, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "Steve learned that Danny slipped into Italian easily in conversation but would swear violently in Russian when being shot at and then complain loudly in Spanish in Steve’s vicinity, just to emphasize his frustration."Written as part of Jot It Down July 2018 for Thirstday.





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [tumblr post](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/post/175594997961/jot-it-down-july-thirstday)

The first time was a complete surprise.

Steve was taking off his tac vest, preparing to go and try to reason with a terrorist when he heard aggressive footsteps behind him. He smiled; Danny had apparently found out about Steve’s plan and, as expected, did not approve. They hadn’t been partners very long but Steve could already identify Danny’s forceful walk of anger.

“ _Che cazzo fai_!” he yelled, coming to a stop in front of Steve and gesturing at the lack of protective gear. Steve just stared at him, taken off guard and reasonably sure that he can guess as to the meaning of those words.

 Danny huffed at Steve’s confusion. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You know he could _shoot_ you right?”

“Hey, I haven’t been shot doing this yet!”

“That is not a valid excuse, Steven, and it would worry me that you think that is comforting except I _know you_.”

Steve grins. “Then you know I’ll be fine, Danno.”

Danny throws his hands up in the air and turns around to stomp off, muttering “ _Avanti, fatti uccidere_ ” under his breath. Steve couldn’t help the hot flush that ran through him while listening to Danny’s husky murmur roll through his words. Even though he knew it was not complimentary, Steve had to pull himself under control and banish all images of Danny whispering Italian words into his ear while a rough hand pulled on his –

“Steve!” Chin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts that were quickly escalating towards being R-rated. “Are you ready?” Steve cleared his throat harshly and strode towards the building, avoiding Chin’s questioning stare.

Being attracted to Danny? Old news.

Having lustful thoughts towards his partner in the middle of an op after being yelled at quite loudly in Italian?

That’s new.

-

Steve couldn’t deny that part of the reason he loved watching Danny cook was because of the random Italian phrases he could hear Danny muttering under his breath.

“ _Merda_!” Danny hissed, dropping the spoon into the skillet and cradling his wrist as Steve hurried to his side.

“What happened?” He asked, pulling Danny’s wrist towards him and noting the burn mark.

“Something splashed on me,” Danny said, shaking out his wrist and picking up the spoon with his left hand to stir the mushrooms. Steve caught his arm.

“Let me do it,” he said, grabbing the spoon from Danny’s hand quickly. Danny narrowed his eyes but stepped back to allow Steve to stir, going over to the sink to rinse the slight burn on his wrist. He walked back after a moment, drying his hands on a towel, and frowned.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Steve sighed. “How can I be doing it wrong, Danny? All I have to do is move the mushrooms around with the spoon.”

Danny scoffed. “And that’s probably why you’re doing it wrong, you idiot.” He shouldered Steve out of the way, grabbing the spoon again. “Did you turn down the heat on the stove?” He yelped suddenly.

Steve shrugged. “It burned you!” He yelled back, seeing nothing wrong with his actions.

Danny flipped up the heat, ignoring Steve and muttering to himself. “ _Absolutamente no_ , they better not be _inzuppato_ , _il ignorantone_ ,” he added, glaring at Steve briefly and then turning his attention back to the mushrooms, ignoring him in favor of the food simmering on the stove.

Steve coughed, his cheeks steadily growing warmer as he watched Danny bend over to check the oven, his pants stretching firmly over his ass, all while muttering (probably) unflattering things about Steve in Italian under his breath.  Something about the way he rolled his r’s, dropped his voice to let the smooth sounds slide off his tongue gracefully, just drew Steve’s attention to Danny’s mouth and all the filthy, filthy things he wanted to do to it.

“I think I’ll go wash the strawberries,” Steve mumbled, avoiding Danny’s curious gaze and rushing over to the sink.

-

_“Cazzo,” Danny breathed, arching up into Steve’s touch, throwing his head back so the long line of his throat was fully on display. Steve immediately leaned down to latch onto it, biting a dark mark into his skin and smirking at the low groan that inspired._

_“I’ll let you come when I want you to come,” Steve murmured into Danny’s ear, trailing his lips down Danny’s neck, feeling Danny shudder beneath him._

_Steve stroked Danny, teasing him until Danny was slurring desperate pleas in what Steve assumed was Spanish, thrusting up against Steve’s groin, grinding against him and panting heavily. Steve kissed him firmly, swallowing his moans, and stroked firmly, twisting his hand on the upstroke just the way he knew Danny liked it. He leaned back to watch Danny’s back bow as he fell apart beneath Steve, swearing loudly._

_Steve bit his lip, grinding down against Danny, sliding across his sweat slick skin, feeling the growing arousal rise quickly through him until he too was crying out, shuddering_ –

Steve jerked awake, sweating, panting, and very hard. This was becoming a problem.

-

Steve learned that Danny slipped into Italian easily in conversation but would swear violently in Russian when being shot at and then complain loudly in Spanish in Steve’s vicinity, just to emphasize his frustration.

Steve also learned that walking around with a perpetual hard-on that twitched every time Danny said anything in another language, his voice dropping low and husky, every syllable smoothly falling from his lips, was highly inconvenient. It seemed like recently every time he turned around, Danny was speaking just like that, staring Steve straight in the eyes as he licked his lips and – oh.

That motherfucker.

Oh, he is definitely going to pay for this.

That broom closet was probably still empty and the perfect size to shove Danny down and fill his mouth with Steve’s –

“Danny!” Steve yelled at his partner, exiting his office and crossing the room with determined strides to get to Danny's side, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along, ignoring the looks from the rest of his team, “you’re coming with me!”

He pretended not to hear Danny's laughter or his muttered "took you long enough" for the sake of his own sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
